


the only good kid is a dead kid

by ushiisgf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dead Kids AU, Kidnapping, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushiisgf/pseuds/ushiisgf
Summary: in which the plan seems perfect until it all goes wrong.orthe dead kids au no one asked for
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 6





	the only good kid is a dead kid

Kageyama Tobio glanced at the loud scene that went on behind him. 

At times, he wished he was part of that whole thing. You know, the fast life without consequences. But his wallet wasn’t one that could support that. He couldn’t even afford the rent his aunt asked from him. So, how much more a fast car to crash? 

The leader of that little scene was Oikawa Tooru. Man, Tooru was loaded. Not only that, he had the rotten charisma to charm everyone for the wrong reasons. Basically meaning, he’s a douche. 

Snapping his fingers in Tobio’s face was Hinata Shoyou. The dark haired boy focused back on him. Shoyou had a wide sunshine-like smile on his face, as always. Tobio loved that about him. 

“Did you get any acceptance letters? It’s that time of year, after all,” said Shoyou. 

Tobio shrugged. “I got into UP.” 

Shoyou’s smile grew wider. He placed his hand on Tobio’s head and ruffled his hair. Honestly, Tobio didn’t mind. He actually, as much as he’d hate to admit it, liked it. 

“That’s great, Tobio!” 

Tobio’s smile was not as big, however. 

“I guess.” 

Shoyou opened his clearbook with pages of their script. He looked down and looked back up at Tobio, the smile still there. 

“Well, I need your help to get me into UP. I’m taking up Performing Arts.”

Tobio laughed. 

“What? Don’t laugh,” Shoyou huffed adorably. 

He continued, “I need you to run lines with me. It’s your duty as my co-star.” 

Tobio corrected him, “Understudy of your co-star.” 

“Well, either way. You’re here.” 

“I am.” 

As gross as it sounds, Tobio actually thought they had a moment there. He probably would have kissed the boy and he knew Shoyou would have kissed back. It could’ve been perfect if not for Tooru’s interruption. 

The ball that was used for beer pong made its way to the side of Tobio’s face. 

Tooru laughed. 

“Oh! Oh man, sorry about that. I didn’t see you there.” 

“What’s up, bro? You’re not replacing me, are you?” Tooru placed a hand on Tobio’s shoulder. 

Tobio sighed. “Only in my dreams, Tooru.” 

He crouched down and playfully slapped Tobio’s face repeatedly. 

“Good thing you know.” 

Tooru kept his hand on Tobio’s shoulder and pulled something up. His shirt’s tag. 

“Wait, what’s this?” he paused, “a new shirt? Oh my God, department store?”

“Stop it, Tooru! Are we going to run lines or what?” said Shoyou. 

Tooru put his hands up. 

“Alright, I’m sorry. How about we just get out of here. There’s a nearby nightclub, we can run lines on Monday.” 

“Monday? The play is the following week, Tooru.” 

“So? We’ll have a whole week to prepare. And I’ll put you on the guest list too.” 

Shoyou shrugged. 

“Wait! What about Tobio?”

“What about him?”

“Aren’t you going to put him on the guest list?” 

Tooru scoffed. 

“Uh, are you coming along, dude?” 

Tobio could read the room. He could also tell how much more he’d get humiliated if he went with them. But something almost made him pause. Shoyou. 

But alas, he’d just make things awkward for them and make things worse for himself. 

“I’ll pass.” 

Shoyou grabbed Tobio’s hand and held onto it as if it were an emergency. 

“Come on, Tobio. This is just a once-in-a-while type of thing.” 

Tobio stayed silent. 

“Please, Tobio.” 

“Pass.” 

Tooru butted in, “Don't you have a car?” 

Tobio shook his head, chagrined. 

“Let’s go Shoyou.”

Shoyou’s smile had faded. 

“Can’t we at least take him home?” 

Right at that moment, they saw someone the two boys knew. Tobio knew him vaguely. Tooru knew him only to help him get away with things. His name was Tsukkishima Kei. 

“Oh! Right on time! Tsukki, bro.” 

Shoyou waved shyly. Tobio noticed he hadn’t smiled. 

“Are you coming with us? Guys, make friends with a policeman’s son! So you can get away with anything!” 

“I’ll just take this one home.” 

“Huh?” Tooru’s expression changed immediately. 

“This guy? Are you for real?” 

“Come on, Kageyama.” 

Tobio had been so embarrassed and tired tonight that he just went along with it. Getting one last glimpse of Shoyou’s face before leaving. Tobio waved at him. Shoyou turned to Tooru, causing Tobio to dig his nails into his palms. 

Now, the drive home was quiet. In fact, it wasn’t worth mentioning until Tobio noticed Tsukki had a weapon inside the glove compartment. 

“You live with your parents?” 

Tobio shook his head. “My aunt rents the place to me.” 

Tsukki lit a cigarette. 

“Nice.” 

“Thank you for the ride home.” 

He got out of the car and waited for him to drive away. 

As if on cue, Tetsurou Kuroo walked out with his boyfriend, Kozume Kenma, the latter complaining about the place’s smell and flies. 

They walked over to him. 

“Tobio! Hey! The place is so cute. So nice. Thank you so much for lending it to us,” Kenma said nicely. 

Kuroo gave Tobio a letter. 

“Congrats bro!” 

The letter was from Ateneo. 

They greeted him goodbye and walked away. 

Tobio walked in and opened his phone. On Instagram, he saw Shoyou’s post. 

He looked like he was having a fun time. Tooru was giving him shots of alcohol. But at that moment, his mobile data ran out. 

He pounded his fist on the table. But he had to calm down, his mom was calling. 

He decided to open the letter.

His mom was rambling about their debt when he interrupted her. 

_We are sorry to inform you that…_

“Ma?”

“What?”

“I got into UP.”


End file.
